


Все получилось

by Ildre_Auskaite



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, General, Horror
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22419427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ildre_Auskaite/pseuds/Ildre_Auskaite
Summary: Нет такого костра, который мог бы согреть их.
Kudos: 1





	Все получилось

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - LoveGun88, TylerAsDurden.

Просыпается Нэнси от холода. За окном темно, вставать еще рано, и она натягивает на голову одеяло, пытаясь согреться. Но это не помогает. 

Воздух в комнате сырой и промозглый, а одеяло будто пропитано влагой. И от него странно пахнет. Не ромашковым кондиционером для белья, как обычно, а словно... Затхлостью? Как будто к ней много лет никто не входил. 

— Что за черт, — бормочет Нэнси сквозь полудрему и, поежившись, садится на кровати. Как только глаза привыкают к полумраку, она видит, что окно разбито, занавески истлели, а обои в бело-розовую полоску, гордость ее матери, поросли мхом и плесенью. Зрачки у нее расширяются от ужаса.

— Мама? — зовет Нэнси. — Мама! 

Никто ей не отвечает. По комнате со свистом гуляет ветер, в неровном свете луны видно, как в воздухе витают хлопья пепла. 

— Мама! — кричит Нэнси, вскакивая с кровати, и в панике озирается по сторонам. 

Зеркало на стене треснуло, и в паутине осколков Нэнси видит свое отражение. Подводка на глазах размазана, водолазка залита пуншем, а белые носки посерели от грязи. Вчера была вечеринка, она здорово напилась и легла, как есть, не раздеваясь. 

Все равно это ничего не объясняет.

Нэнси бросается в коридор, но там так же сыро, затхло и грязно, как и в спальне.

— Мама! — зовет она, распахивая на ходу двери, и холодный металл дверных ручек обжигает ей пальцы. 

— Папа! — кричит она, спускаясь по скрипучей лестнице, но стоит коснуться перил, как оживают опутавшие их склизкие лозы, и Нэнси с визгом отдергивает руку и тут же брезгливо вытирает ее о подол юбки. В горле саднит от крика. 

— Майк! — зовет она слабым голосом, ни на что уже особо не надеясь, — Майк! — чуть не плачет она, но никто не откликается. 

— Сон. Это всего лишь сон, — твердит Нэнси, переступая с ноги на ногу. 

Она жмурится изо всех сил и больно щиплет себя за руку, пока на запястье не появляется синяк. Но чудо не происходит. Она по-прежнему стоит посреди собственной гостиной, возле папиного ленивого кресла и боится присесть даже на подлокотник. Дом кажется живым и враждебным, и Нэнси не знает с какой стороны ей ждать нападения. 

Скрипит входная дверь, и Нэнси вздрагивает, как испуганное животное, а потом, так и не услышав вслед за скрипом звука шагов, опрометью бросается вон. 

Находиться дома невыносимо. Слишком защищенной она всегда себя здесь чувствовала. Слишком резок контраст между привычными обоями в цветочек, клетчатыми кухонными рукавичками, запахом свежей выпечки по утрам и царящими сейчас разрухой и запустением. И какие бы опасности не таила в себе улица, Нэнси стремится туда.

Она догадывается, где очутилась. Изнанка, где же еще. 

Знать бы еще, что это за место, и как ей отсюда выбраться. Уилл протянул здесь больше недели. Барб не смогла продержаться и несколько дней.  
Что же делать...

Нэнси давно уже не бежит, а устало бредет, пошатываясь из стороны в сторону. Под ногами хрустит сухая листва, опутанные лозами фонари горят тусклым холодным светом, намекая, что город не так уж заброшен и мертв, как кажется на первый взгляд. Вот только неясно, к добру это или к худу, и если кто-то остался в живых, стоит ли Нэнси ждать от них помощи? Или лучше бежать без оглядки?  
Все здесь шиворот-навыворот, сразу и не поймешь, кто друг, а кто враг. Впрочем, привычный мир в этом вопросе ничуть не лучше. Разве государство не должно защищать своих граждан? Но вместо этого спецслужбы убили Бэнни Хэммонда. И Барб...  
Нэнси всхлипывает и обнимает себя за плечи. 

Она тоже умрет здесь, ведь правда? Родители собьются с ног, разыскивая ее, но даже костей не найдут. Не будет ни похорон, ни могилы, куда можно принести цветы, попрощаться... 

Все очень скоро забудут ее. Стив первый же и забудет. А те, кто во всем виноват, останутся безнаказанными. Может, даже получат медали за то, что сохранили государственную тайну. 

Ублюдки.

Сложно оставаться патриоткой, познакомившись с изнанкой системы. На костях и крови, вот на чем построена страна, где она выросла. И никакой тебе первой поправки.

— Лицемеры, — бормочет Нэнси себе под нос, до боли стискивая кулаки. Ее душит бессильная ярость.

Все верно, шансы ее невысоки. Скорее всего, здесь она и умрет, в этом богом забытом месте. Но пока остается хотя бы призрачная надежда, Нэнси попробует выжить. 

Заброшенные улицы сменяют одна другую, и вскоре Нэнси теряет счет времени. Сколько она идет? Час, другой, третий, а может быть, уже целые сутки? В этом мире всегда стоят промозглые осенние сумерки. Темно, пасмурно, холодно. Так холодно, что дыхание замерзает и превращается в пар. Из низко нависших облаков на землю сыплется серый пепел. 

Она старается идти осторожно: никогда не знаешь, какая тварь ждет тебя поворотом. Поэтому Нэнси крадется тихо как мышка, и прежде чем свернуть, осторожно выглядывает за угол. Хотя, возможно, лучше быстрая смерть от зубов и когтей, чем долгая и мучительная от жажды и голода. 

Вдалеке виднеется огонек. Нэнси идет вслед за ним, и незаметно дорога выводит ее к дому Стива. Год назад здесь все для нее началось. Возможно, здесь же все и закончится? А что, будет даже забавно.

Нэнси пытается пошутить, но ухмылка выходит кривая, и она кусает себя за запястье, чтобы не разрыдаться. 

Ну же, соберись, тряпка.

На заднем дворе, прямо посреди бассейна горит костер. Нэнси не нужно подходить ближе, чтобы узнать кто сидит, свесив с бортика ноги. Рыжие волосы и синюю куртку она узнает из тысячи. 

Барб сидит почти неподвижно, только время от времени ворошит палкой угли, чтобы сильнее горело. Пламя достигает почти до неба, отбрасывая тень ее лицо на лицо, но не греет. Нэнси совсем не чувствует жара.

Когда она набирается храбрости и подходит ближе, Барб к ней даже не поворачивается. Нэнси трогает ее за плечо. Никакой реакции. 

У нее бледная, посеревшая кожа. Невидящие глаза смотрят в огонь. Она растирает ладони и пытается согреть их своим дыханием, но изо рта не идет пар. Барб абсолютно, бесповоротно мертва. 

В следующий миг Нэнси замечает вокруг тени, множество теней. Мужчины, женщины, дети. Человек тридцать, не меньше.  
Взгляд мечется между опустевшими, безжизненными лицами. Нэнси уверена, что если приглядится, то узнает их, всех до единого.

Капля пота стекает по шее за шиворот. 

Все, понимает она с ужасом, все эти люди, что тянут руки к огню, трясутся, дрожат от холода, все они потерялись здесь, на Изнанке, и умерли. Они все мертвы.

— Господи, — бесшумно всхлипывает она.

— Не поминай имя Господа всуе, дитя мое, — раздается равнодушный голос у нее за спиной. Нэнси оборачивается и зажимает себе рот ладонью. 

Пастор Меттьюс смотрит на нее таким же отсутствующим взглядом, как и все остальные. В руках у него раскрытый молитвенник, из уха вылезает мерзкий черный слизняк. 

Тени вокруг бассейна приходят в движение. Один за другим они отрываются от костра и поднимают на нее глаза. Вот только теперь они не кажутся Нэнси слепыми. Они ее видят. Барб ее видит. 

Ничего хорошего ей это не сулит. 

Нэнси медленно отступает назад, шаг за шагом.

— Мамочка, — шепчет она.

Холодная рука ложится ей на плечо. 

— Ты звала меня, Нэнси?

Она вскрикивает и просыпается.

За окном поют птицы. Сквозь тонкие ажурные занавески пробивается яркое солнце.

Топот за дверью — Майк, должно быть, проснулся. Из кухни тянет блинчиками и кофе. За завтраком Нэнси щедро поливает их черничным сиропом, но они все равно комом встают у нее в горле. 

Папа поглощен газетой, мама безмятежно щебечет. Холли пьет сок. Майк глотает, не прожевав, и норовит улизнуть из-за стола поскорей. Он все время куда-то торопится.

Все хорошо. Все нормально. Жизнь продолжается, идет своим чередом. Для всех, кроме Барб.

— У меня что-то нет аппетита, — говорит она, откладывая в сторону вилку, и меряет кухню шагами, то и дело поглядывая в окно: не подъехал ли Стив?  
День стоит ясный и солнечный, и не скажешь, что на дворе первое ноября. Нэнси кутается в толстовку и думает о всех тех людях, что застряли на изнанке между жизнью и смертью. Потерянные и одинокие. И очень, очень замерзшие. 

Нет такого огня, который мог бы согреть их...

Нэнси закрывает глаза. 

Они не заслужили такой судьбы. Неопределенности. Смерти. Забвения. 

Больше всего на свете она сейчас хочет устроить для Барб погребальный костер. Даже если для этого ей придется спалить лабораторию, Хокинс и всю эту чертову страну.

Она представляет, как чиркает спичкой, и затянутое тучами небо лижут языки пламени.

Все получилось.


End file.
